Home Ain't Home Anymore
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When Michael took his youngest ones with him after years of hell, he had no idea how much things would change. (AU, Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Past The Limit

_**3 months ago…**_

" _You can't just take my daughters with you, Michael!" Amanda shouted._

" _You stopped seeing Carly as your family long ago! And as for Blake, you never truly cared about her, you just stepped in to try to fill that mother role in her life!" Michael yelled._

 _Blake had been a bit startled when she walked in after soccer practice to hear that and walked upstairs to hers and Carly's shared room, finding Carly packing her things._

" _What are they arguing about?" Blake asked, placing her soccer ball on her bed. "Why are you packing your things?"_

" _Remember last night when I left to get away from their argument? Dad found a new place, he's moving out…" Carly said before turning around and revealing a black eye, Blake turning horrified._

" _Oh my… Carly…" Blake said horrified. "But Dad can't leave us, we love him."_

" _Which is why he wants us to go with him… he lost it after Mom punched me when I came back home, that's why I locked the door last night when you were crashing at Maxie's house." Carly said after zipping up her duffel bag._

" _But… I don't wanna leave…" Blake said slowly, looking down at her feet._

" _I can't do it anymore, Blake, I can't be her punching bag! I'm sorry, I just… I don't think any bond left can be salvaged, it's gone." Carly said quietly, Blake taking her sister into her arms._

" _I'm coming with you… I can't be alone without my sister…" Blake sobbed quietly._

 _The two held each other for a while longer before Blake packed her things and both headed downstairs._

" _Hey, girls…" Michael said quietly before hugging both of his daughters, Blake and Carly getting into the back of the Tailgater._

 _Once they were settled, Michael drove to the new apartment… Blake's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't as fancy looking as the house but it had a classy and inviting feeling about it, cozy._

" _I… sorta like this place." Blake said._

" _It's… Dad, how did you…" Carly tried to ask._

" _Solomon pays his employees very well, kiddo… now come on. Let's go settle in." Michael answered before helping the girls with their things…_

 **Present time…**

Limbs stretched and sleepy bluish violet eyes opened, seeing a pair of aquamarine ones.

"Mornin, Blake." Carly said through a sleepy yawn.

"Carly! Time to get up!" Blake said happily as her left eye twitched a little.

"How much coffee did you drink now?" Carly asked, absentmindedly buffing her mossy green grey nails on her right hand against her shirt for a few seconds. Saturday mornings, she was normally up by 10 so when it was 10:45 and neither Blake or Michael saw Carly downstairs, Blake checked on Carly.

"A whole lot and even I ate my marshmallow cereal with a teeny tiny bit of sugar!" Blake said, moving closer.

Carly sat up and rubbed her face, noticing a tiny ball of black and white fur on the bed.

"Touka, wake up kitty cat." Carly whispered, Touka's blue eyes opening as she stretched her kitten body.

"Morning, kitty cat!" Blake said.

Touka gave a squeaky mew and pointed her paw to Carly, who's face was red from being curled up in the covers too long.

"Yeah, Carly Jade's face is like that…" Blake said.

"Old habit of cocooning myself under the blankets." Carly says as she dug herself out from under the covers, Blake seeing a coppery orange nail polish in place of the purple Carly had on her toes last week.

"I like the color of your toenails… maybe later I can borrow it." Blake said before kicking the soccer ball, as it hit against the wall of their bedroom and back to her.

The two headed downstairs as Touka followed, climbing up Carly's right leg when Carly stopped and Blake laughed.

"Kittens can get clingy at times." Carly said as Touka climbed into her arms and Carly petted her.

"Touka loves you too much… but not me…" Blake said.

"She loves everyone except-" Carly starts to say.

"Porkchop, Shrimp, Violet!"

Touka pinned her ears down and growled at Trevor as he walked into the living room.

"Aw, crap, not him…" Blake said.

"T, can't we go one weekend without you barging in?" Carly asked, Touka climbing into Blake's arms as Michael ran in with Ethan following him.

"Well… look who's here…" Ethan said. "Our favorite uncle in the whole world, Uncle T…"

"Make that _worse favorite_." Blake said.

' _Especially if your best friend's the leader of a motorcycle gang that Trevor hates.'_ Carly thought with a small roll of her eyes.

Carly headed to the backyard, sitting down on a lounge chair and not paying much attention to the pink haired teen climbing the wall until Lunch poked her.

"Hey there." Carly said, Lunch noticing that Carly seemed a little off and Carly pointed her right thumb to the glass doors, Lunch seeing Trevor.

"Uncle T's here?!" Lunch said, happily. "He probably has my package I asked for, I'll be back!" Lunch ran towards the glass doors but she didn't know that they were close and her whole body slammed against them, falling backwards.

"You need to stay off that stuff, Lunch!" Blake said inside of the apartment.

Carly stood up and helped Lunch up, heading back upstairs but Trevor gripped her by her arm.

"Get your biker buddies to stop stealing my business." Trevor growled, Carly smirking.

"Half of Blaine County are drug addicts that are gonna buy from someone, does it really matter who? And before you start, Johnny's not shooting any kind of drug into his bloodstream unlike you." Carly said, slamming her thumb into Trevor's right eye and Trevor yelling out before he reeled back.

"Hey… where's my dimebag?" Blake whispered in Lunch's ear. "You promise me that if I bring Trevor here, and you give me some of your stuff."

"Hold up there… let me talk to him first and…" Lunch said, before holding up a zip lock bag of Los Santos Cush. "You'll get this…"

Carly headed upstairs, Ethan following her as he hated seeing his cousin stressed.

"You okay?" Ethan asked.

"Trevor needs to get over his anger but his head's too far up his ass… and I think he's hiding something from us." Carly answered after closing the door once Touka ran in.

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan asked. "You mean like Blake's doing drugs, and also hurting herself…"

"I mean that…" Carly answered, trailing off and handing Ethan one of the folders she found and Ethan opening it and reading it.

Ethan set it down after a few seconds… on the paper were a bunch of names and DNA matches to Trevor.

"What the hell?" Ethan exclaimed. "The fuck is this? His kids?"

"Seven of them and who knows how many others, the psycho was out of our lives for almost a decade… one of those kids even had to have a mechanical heart transplanted into her because her natural one was damaged from his meth use…" Carly said as they sat down. "I'm sorry for letting this all off on you but it's been driving me crazy."

"I know now, but listen… you need to pay attention to Blake. Did you know that she isn't allowed to play soccer, cause of her health problems?" Ethan questioned.

"She didn't mention that…" Carly answered, the two hugging.

Both knew that the changes were taking a toll on Blake.


	2. Don't Have To Hide

_**Six weeks ago…**_

 _Blake was kicking her soccer ball against the tree in frustration… but she didn't realise how hard she was doing so until it bounced off the tree and flew, hitting Carly in her chest and ribcage, Carly gasping for air after she fell._

" _Carly!" Blake ran towards her as she fallen to her knees. "I'm so sorry, I'll call for help!"_

" _I'm okay, accidents happen." Carly said as Blake helped her up, Carly slowly catching her breath… she didn't feel any pain from the fall but Blake was still worried and guided her to the Buffalo S that pulled up._

" _What happened, babe?!" Franklin asked after he got out and he and Blake guided Carly to the car._

" _I accidentally hit her with a soccer ball and it slammed against her chest, now I'm worried!" Blake explained._

 _Both helped Carly into the back and drove her to Mount Zonah's ER, where Johnny had dragged Lunch and Max off to._

" _I told you two that it ain't safe to try to jump off the pier while drunk!" Johnny muttered._

" _Shut up! You annoying asshole!" Lunch said, drunkenly._

" _Lynnette, leave him the fuck alone!" Carly snapped as Johnny ran to her._

" _Damn it… well, accidents do happen but she needs help." Johnny said before Blake found one of the doctors…_

 **Present time…**

"I know you say I shouldn't worry but siblings do that." Carly said after Blake shoved the weed back at Lunch.

"What's with your dealer, he out of his mind on cocaine?!" Blake asked after the first puff made her mouth start burning.

"Girl, that's your sister!" Lunch said pointing to Carly. "C Jadey, I have nothing to do with this."

Carly shook her head for a few seconds and lit a caramel and vanilla bean scented candle, the scent calming her nerves as well at Blake's and Lunch's.

"Hey, I'll tell you what's going on with Blakey... if you don't get angry or maybe even trying to slap the fuck out of me." Lunch said.

"Lunch, her ribcage and chest still ache so she can't really move her arms too much." Blake says.

"Out with it, both of you." Carly said.

"Okay, remember when you were sent to the hospital for your chest?" Lunch questioned. "And me and Maxie J were drunk?"

"Lynnette, stop stalling." Carly said.

"Okay, okay... on that day, Blake had a soccer game that day, and the coach didn't want her in that game, cause the field was cut and Blake's allergies were distracting her. The coach kicked her out of the game... but she's still okay to do the next game. Blake is doing drugs because the next game is coming up next week, and that was when she was going to tell you and Mikey about her game. But the main reason is Blake can't be in soccer, her health problems." Lunch said, giving out the long explanation.

"Blake, I think you should've told us first… I'm not mad but I'm worried. I'm your sister, I'm always gonna worry…" Carly said as she and Blake hugged.

"But C Jadey, you don't understand… if Blakey gets sick again during or before the game, she'll be kicked off the team and she'll be the second generation of what happened to your dad." Lunch said. "She's already started it."

"The coach can't kick her off the team because of what's out of her control…" Carly said as she and Blake let go and Blake saw that look… Carly was gonna go talk to the soccer coach about this.

"Heeey… whatcha doin'?" Blake questioned.

"Someone's gotta talk to that thick headed coach… you two stay here." Carly said before leaving.

Rockford Hills Academy had weekend practices for its teams… Carly reached the office and noticed that the glass window was fogged up.

Cleaning some of it off, she stepped back and her eyes widened… on top of the desk were the soccer coach and Amanda, both naked.

Carly felt absolutely disgusted and stormed off, reaching the outside courtyard and sitting down… and then she saw the red Sentinel… but across the courtyard, Carter had dropped off some food for the bake sale and saw the rage in his niece's eyes and walked over.

"Hey, Jadey… what's wrong with you?" Carter questioned.

"You told me once that my mother was a whore gone wild in LS… and I just caught her fucking Blake's soccer coach." Carly managed to say after Carter sat down.

"She's not supposed to be on school grounds, after fucking with your's and Blake's chemistry teacher." Carter said, before pulling out his phone. "Fuck, that's it… I'm calling the police station to this school and letting them know what's up."

"Good idea…" Carly said, her voice raspy from anger as she had been the one who caught Amanda with the chemistry teacher.

"Just relax…" Carter said, putting his phone up to his left ear. "We'll watch the show within two minutes, go grab my homemade cookies from my truck while I call them."

Carly pulled herself up on shaky legs and walked to the truck… she heard the sirens and saw Benson walk to Carter, a brief conversation taking place before Benson headed inside.

"What's the point of a damn restraining order anymore?" Carly muttered as Carter walked over when Amanda was dragged out handcuffed and kicking and screaming.

"Yeah, she's gonna become a prison bitch. I don't know how your father made four kids come out of her." Carter said, biting down on one of the cookies.

"Caramel… cinnamon and mint." Carly guessed after taking a bite, Carter smiling.

"Yeah, that's Norah's favorite." Carter said.

"How is she anyway? She seemed a little tired last week." Carly says.

"Oh, she's due anytime now." Carter said. "All I need to hear is my phone ringing to see if it's her, I'll be taking to the hospital."

Carly nodded with a smile and Carter drove her home. When they reached the apartment, Carly quickly unstrapped the seat belt and took a deep breath and Carter knew that the injury was still affecting her breathing.

"If something's wrong, let your father or me know." Carter said, before driving off.

"Anytime." Carly said quietly before heading inside… unfortunately, that was when she incidentally walked in on two familiar people. "Ethan David!" She yelled, her eyes closed as Olivia scrambled off of Ethan.

"Oh, hey!" Ethan said, grabbed his pants to cover his fronts.

"So sorry, Carly!" Olivia said as she got dressed.

"It's alright, Liv, it's just been a bad day." Carly explained as Olivia and Ethan kissed and the petite redhead slipped out the door. "Sock on the door handle next time, Ethan."

"Hey, I'll remember that, since Blake did it when she had sex with Franklin on the couch…" Ethan said.

"This condo's turning into _Melrose Place_." Carly said after opening her eyes.

"Yeah, if you're for Blake, uh…. what did you do to that soccer coach?" Ethan questioned.

"I wanted to beat the living hell outta him, I was outside the office and he and Amanda were on the damn desk!" Carly explained, Ethan spitting out some of the whiskey he was drinking.

"What the fuck?!" Ethan exclaimed. "He and Amanda?! … I'm gonna keep that to myself… but Blake received a phone call from the coach… and she's no longer in soccer."

"This is fucked up." Carly muttered as she downed some whiskey from a shot glass.

"Carly, that was her activity to do, beside guitar and choir, but you ruined it for her." Ethan said. "I have a funny feeling that she doesn't wanna talk to you."

"I was trying to help! I didn't even get a chance to talk to the son of a bitch!" Carly snapped as she slammed the glass down so hard that it broke and cut her left index finger.

"Well, whoever the fuck did it…" Ethan said, after putting on his blue jeans and running towards the kitchen to grab a paper towel. "That coach knows that she's your mother and Blake's mother as well. So, he did that so Blake wouldn't have her on the team. You should have let Amanda finished her business with him, and get something from him."

Carly hissed slightly as she felt the paper towel wrapped around her finger and went to fix her finger up before putting her own things in the guest room.

She had a feeling that Blake needed her space… and closed and locked the door.


End file.
